tenchi no shinigami
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Different from the other kids? What do you think Kira?" "Well, the first thing papa ever taught us definitely was 'how to ride a bike' Kiba.."


**Tenchi no Shinigami**: 1

Mayuri glanced at the large glass container of orange fluid. It was always kept far into the lab, where no one would notice, except for him and Kisuke. He looked over at the console beside it. It read two steady patterns of beeping. Almost like a heart beat. He looked over at what was in the container. It probably was a heartbeat.

He clenched his fists and relaxed them.

The one thing that Kisuke Urahara would not explain to him.

The two nearly identical creatures in the glass tube. They both resembled normal children. One had longer hair than the other but they both had the same shade of blonde.

_ "Mayuri," Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned to see the Captain Urahara Kisuke walk in with his signature grin, "if you keep staring at them like that, they'll be creeped out by you."  
_

_ Mayuri scoffed, "These things? You've given them some sort of intelligence?"  
_

_ Kisuke's grin widened, "More than just that."  
_

_ "…Who're they to be more creeped out by, me or you?"_

From day one, Mayuri had never seen them move. Their legs were always curled up and their hands were always linked together. They probably didn't even breathe.

He started to walk away.

Kisuke Urahara was not even there, he had probably gone off to rescue that disagreeable child, his lieutenant. It didn't matter to him. Everyone was disagreeable.

His step stopped when he noticed something in the silence.

… The silence.

The set of beeping had stopped, which had been the only source of noise since it was so far away from the other equipment. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned.

His eyes widened. The container was broken. Glass lied everywhere on the ground of the lab and the orange fluid had already pulled at his feet. But… there had been no sound as the glass broke, no rush of air as the pressure escaped. He didn't even feel the liquid pool at his feet. It was just there.

It was as if-

_ "Time had stopped"_

His eyes dropped to the tiny forms in front of him. Their hands were still locked together.

"Kiba-" "Kira-"

"It's the creepy man," they chimed.

Mayuri was still staring at the children, too distracted to be offended by what they had said.

Had time truly stopped?

"Did time stop?" Kira asked.

"Or did you stop?" Kiba continued.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows?" they answered together.

"Why did you suddenly wake up?" Mayuri questioned.

Their eyes rolled over to him, "Because, papa needs us."

And they flash stepped away.

* * *

**  
A century later…**

Kiba almost laughed at his twin sister. She was flash-stepping along side of him, but was almost falling asleep while they went along. The thought of her slipping and falling was probably the only humor that kept him from being just as tired as she was.

This time they had been sent out to find a set of supplies that were rather difficult to retrieve. The trip had taken almost four days and they were finally returning home. Neither had slept on the whole trip and unfortunately they hadn't slept any before they left for the trip either. He glanced at the satchel on his sisters side and touched his own on his back. Handy little things. If it hadn't been for them, they would have been carrying plenty of boxes home…

"URURU!!!!"

Kiba grinned to himself as Kira almost tripped on her own feet. They both knew that voice very well. Jinta Hanakari, a boy that their papa had taken in. He was… almost like Kiba.

They were jumping over to the 'Urahara Shoten' just as Jinta started harassing Ururu with a straw broom.

Kira landed on Jinta's broom without even disturbing his exclamations while Kiba took the initiative to land roughly on the boys head.

"GAH! Who the-!! YOU!!"

"Hi, Ururu," Kira smiled at the tearing girl, while completely ignoring Jinta. She stepped over to Ururu and hugged her.

"Ah, I've missed you guys so much," she almost cried, "I've been so tired…"

"It's all because he sent us to find that stuff when Jinta wanted to try that 'Stay awake as long as possible game'.." Kiba said and flicked Jinta's nose.

Jinta fumed.

"Well," Kiba started, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm about ready to get some sleep."

Kira nodded her head, "Me too."

"Bah! You know what-!" Jinta got up to snap at the twins but they were both gone.

"Ah, they went inside already…" Ururu said in a soft voice.

"GAH!!!!!"

* * *

"Tessai!"

Tessai turned just in time to see to small blurbs of blonde run into him. He stumbled slightly while he caught his balance again.

"Kiba, Kira."

The twins beamed at him.

"We're home," they chimed.

Tessai set them down and smiled. He rustled their heads much to their disdain.

"Welcome home."

The twins grinned.

"Oh yeah! We have the supplies," Kiba reached to untie his satchel and Kira followed along, untying hers from her waist.

"Should we put it in the room?" Kira asked.

Tessai shook his head, "I'll take them, you two should eat and sleep."

A wave of relief passed through their faces.

"You're a life-saver Tessai!" they called as they ran off.

Tessai could only hold out a hand in the direction they had run off to.

"He's still asleep though…" he hadn't been able to tell them.

* * *

"Papa!!" the twins exclaimed together.

They both jumped on the futon their papa was lying on. They heard a groan from under the sheets. The sheets moved from his face and a muss of blonde hair was revealed.

"Papa?" Kira leaned in to see if he was awake or not.

Kisuke Urahara's eyes were closed and to any person, he was asleep.

"Papa?" Kiba repeated.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he grabbed the closest twin.

"Kiiirraaaaaaaa," he held her tightly while he was still lying down.

"I missed you so mucccchhhhh!"

"Ack! Papa!"

Kiba snickered to himself as he sat beside the futon.

"Oh?" Kisuke's ears perked up as he heard the boy.

His arm shot out and in a flash he was squeezing the twins in his arms.

"Papa…" Kira rasped out, "You're squeezing-"

"Gah, let go!!" Kiba exclaimed, "I'm feeling too much love!!"

Kisuke released the twins and rustled their hair.

He looked them over as they caught their breath.

"You two seem alright," he said, "did everything go smoothly? You two are fine?"

The twins looked at each other and then themselves, then back to Kisuke.

"Nothing wrong!" Kiba said as he did another inspection of his feet.

"Yup," Kira nodded her head, "No decomposition or anything, and we didn't shut down during the trip either."

Kisuke nodded his head as they spoke, "That only means that it should happen soon."

The twins pouted. They didn't like shut down periods. They were no fun…

"Well, papa, there was this one time when Kiba saw a butterfly and freaked out-"

"Don't tell papa that!"

* * *

Kisuke smiled at the two children sleeping on either side of him. They were both clutching his hakama and the sheets around them. They were probably exhausted from their trip. They slept like him too, besides the fact of having to hold on to something. Actually, they probably behaved just like he did. It was for the best he figured. He didn't exactly want another set of Ururu, Jinta, or Tessai running around.

He put a hand on both of their heads and mussed their hair. Kiba needed a haircut, otherwise he'd be just like his papa- not that Kisuke had any problem with that. At least the boy never woke up with Kisuke's bed hair. He looked over to Kira. He'd have to get her a new set of pins, since her long bangs would always fall into her face.

He let out a yawn. He and the twins had been awake late into the night talking and playing random things. He'd leave them to sleep. He was about to stand when he felt a tug on his hakama.

Kiba groaned and sat up.

"Papa…" he mumbled, "someone's here."

"Oh?" Kisuke said even though he knew someone was there.

"I'll take care of things," he continued as he stood up, "stay here."

He heard a muffled okay, and the twins were asleep again.

Kisuke shook his head. He probably knew who it was. The shinigami Kuchiki Rukia had come previously in the week to get a gigai so he supposed she was there for something. That or something was wrong with the gigai, which he highly doubted.

"-I shall go and wake the manager right away."

Kisuke smirked, good thing he was already awake.

"That's too bad," he said as he walked in, "I've already woken up!"

* * *

_please R&R~_

_this is a story me and my little dii-kun are working on together~~3_

_ah. i wonder if i'll get hurt.. don't bully your niichan~~ ..._

_buahahahahaha_

_aha.  
_


End file.
